Kiss Me Baby
by Nia Villia
Summary: Hinata menjelma menjadi cewe hiperaktif setelah jadian sama Sasuke,hingga pada suatu hari dia membaca majalah mengenai perasaan cowo yang berpacaran karna kasian itu tidak mau berciuman,maka dari itu Hinata mati-matian mencoba mencium Sasuke.cekidot !


KISS ME BABY

Sesosok gadis dengan rambut indigo panjang sedang menunggu seseorang di lapangan sepak bola sekolah konoha high school dia menunggu sambil berbincang-bincang dengan gadis berambut pink sebahu yang merupaka manager club sepak bola .

"Wuah…Hinata,menunggu Sasuke ya ? "Tanya seorang cowo berambut pirang sambil tersenyum girang yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti .

"Iya Naruto-kun"jawab Hinata enteng .

"Sasuke sedang ganti baju,mungkin sebentar lagi keluar tunggu saja !"kata Naruto sambil berjalan kearah Sakura , lalu dia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sakura lalu pergi duluan ke gerbang sekolah .

'Sepertinya Naruto mengajak Sakura pulang bareng !'pikir Hinata

"Hinata-chan ?"Tanya Sakura pada ku . "Iya Sakura-chan"jawab ku pada Sakura .

"Anu….aku mau pulang dengan Naruto-kun"kata Sakura malu-malu,terlihat dari wajahnya yang mulai memerah . "Kau tidak apa-apa menunggu Sasuke-kun sendirian kan"

"Tidak masalah Sakura-chan,sebentar lagi sasuke-kun akan keluar,Sakura-chan duluan saja"jawab Hinata mantab .

Sakura pergi menuju Naruto yang menunggunya di gerbang Sekolah,tidak lama menunggu sendirian,Sasuke sudah muncul dari ruang ganti !

'Sekarang Sasuke-kun sudah mengenakan seragam sekolah lagi,mau pakai seragam sekolah atau pun baju yang di gunakannya saat berlatih Sasuke-kun tetap TAMPAN'batin Hinata seraya berlari kearah Sasuke sambil membuka kedua lengannya lebar-lebar berusaha memeluk Sasuke,Sasuke yang melihat itu kaget lalu menghindar hingga Hinata terjatuh !

Hinata bangkit,lalu langsung memeluk lengan Sasuke dengan tampang yang super girang,sedang Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah .

"Ayo Sasuke-kun kita pulang bareng"kata Hinata sambil menarik lengan Sasuke .

Dalam perjalan pulang Sasuke mengantar Hinata yang rumahnya berbeda beberapa blok dari rumahnya,Sasuke lebih banyak dia sedang Hinata merocos terus mengenai hubungan mereka .

"Sasuke-kun aku mau bicara penting"kata Hinata dengan wajah serius,membuat Sasuke yang ada di depan Hinata berbalik menghadap Hinata .

"Ada apa ? "Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata,saat mereka berhenti di padang rumbut (dibaca:rumput) .

"Anu Sasuke-kun….aku…aku"kata Hinata gugup , kegugupan Hinata membuat Sasuke khawatir,pasalnya semenjak Hinata pacaran sama sasuke Hinata tidak pernah berwajah _innocent _apa lagi gugup seperti ini!

"Ada apa Hinata"Tanya Sasuke datar,walau sebenarnya dia khawatir .

"AKU RINDU SEKALI PADA MU SASUKE-KUN"kata Hinata berseri-seri ! sedang Sasuke hanya bisa _SweatDrop _.

"Uhk"keluh Sasuke sambil memijit-mijit jidatnya,lalu kembali berjalan lagi

"loh Sasuke-kun kok mengeluh"Tanya Hinata lembut .

"Kepala ku sakit Hinata"jawab Sasuke sambil terus memijit-mijit jidatnya tanpa menoleh .

"Ngomong-ngomong hari ini sebulan kita jadian kan"kata Hinata tanpa perduli keadaan Sasuke !

"Heh…"jawab Sasuke seadanya dengan tampang tidak perduli !

"Aku jadi ingat dulu sewaktu dikerjain teman-teman karna aku lemah,lalu aku yang di tertawakan anak-anak lain karna terjatuh,saat itu aku benar-benar malu sekali"kata Hinata menginat kejadian waktu itu ! karna tidak ada respon dari Sasuke , Hinata pun melanjutkan ceritanya dengan tampang penuh penghayatan .

"Lalu Sasuke datang dan membantuku seraya berkata 'Ayo bangun,kau tidak apa-apa kan'Sasuke memandangku dengan wajah khawatir,saat itu lah aku langsung terpana pada Sasuke-kun ."kata Hinata mengenang .

Sasuke hanya bisa _SweatDrop_ , "Lalu saat aku nembak Sasuke-kun,Sasuke-ku langsung menerima cinta ku "Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya .

"TERPAKSA AKU TERIMA LANTARAN KAMU NEMBAK TERUS"teriak Sasuke dengan wajah yang gak ada _cool-cool_nya sama sekali,tapi malang ya Sasuke,karna teriakannya itu tak diperdulikan Hinata .

"Ngomong-ngomong ini udah genap satu bulan kita pacaran"kata Hinata berbinar-binar ! Sasuke Cuma bisa _SweatDrop _("hey Author,kenapa dari tadi aku Cuma SweatDrop heh ?","memangnya selain SweatDrop kau bisa apa kalau ada kejadian seperti ini ?")

"Karna udah genap sebulan,udah boleh ciuman kan"kata Hinata mulai menghayal !

'Uhk….yang benar saja .'

Lama melewati padang rumput dan pertokoan,akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman klan Hyuuga,setelah sampai dipintu Sasuke pun pamit pada Hinata !

"Uhk…sudah mau pulang ya"Tanya Hinata sedih,hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kemenangan oleh Sasuke !

"Kalau begitu aku minta ciuman perpisahan dong Sasuke-kun"kata Hinata yang sudah menutup matanya sambil mengenggam tangannya di depan dada,lalu memoyongkan bibirnya !

Sasuke SweatDrop lagi saudara-saudara (^_^) !

Pelan-pelan namun pasti Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang untuk kabur,sedetik kemudian Sasuke sudah menghilang dari hadapan Hinata,saat Hinata membuka mata lantaran tidak ada gerakan dari Sasuke malah tidak menemukan Sasuke .

"Sasuke,Sasuke-kun kau dimana"Tanya Hinata berteriak-teriak sehingga membuat kakaknya Neji yang baru pulang menatapnya dengan tatapan _DeathGlare _! membuat Hinata kehabisan kata-kata lalu masuk kerumah dengan wajah murung !

Tak jauh dari situ,dibalik tembok pagar Sasuke yang mengintip bernafas lega .

"Untung saja cewe aneh itu tidak mencari ku kalau dia menemukanku nanti…."Sasuke ngeri sendiri membayangkanya !

**XxXxXx**

"Ahh….Sasuke-kun menyebalkan,harusnya kan dia menciumku sebelum pulang"keluh Hinata yang menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang single size nya itu . "Lebih baik cari tau di Tsunade's megazine sajalah"putus Hinata.

Hinata lalu mengambil majalah edisi terbaru,disitu tertulis edisi khusus perasaan lelaki, 'Wuah…untung sekali'pikir Hinata yang langsung membuka halaman demi halaman majalah itu lalu berhenti di bagian dimana tertulis '**Perasaan Lelaki**' dia lalu membacanya dengan teliti tulisan-tulisan itu,dimajalah itu tertulis begini ;

**Kami melakukan riset pada 100 cowo dengan bertanya "apakah kalian mau berpacaran dengan cewe yang tidak kalaian sukai ? "  
>para cowo yang kami tanyai kebanyakan menjawab "tidak masalah sih kalau pacaran dengan cewe yang tidak kami sukai,tapi tidak mungkin kalau berciuman dengan orang yang tidak disukai,lagi pula kau pacaran karna kasihan paling lama bertahan 1 bulan !"<strong>

**Jadi Tsunade's maniac kalian harus mendapat ciuman dari pasangan kalian untuk mengertahui apakah pasangan kalian menyukai kalian atau tidak,baru setelah mendapatkan ciuman kalian bisa tenang !**

'Uhk baiklah besok aku akan mendapatkan ciuman dari Sasuke-kun'batin Hinata berapi-api !

Besoknya di KHS pada jam pulang Sasuke tengah berganti baju untuk latihan,lalu muncul Kiba teman sekelas Hinata yang juga merupakan anggota club !

"Sasuke tadi Hinata titip pesan katanya hari ini dia pulang duluan !"kata Kiba pada Sasuke .

"Ohh…terima kasihnya Kiba"jawab Sasuke Kiba pergi meninggalkan Sasuke !

'Tidak pernah sebelumnya dia pulang sendiri biasanya kan walaupun dipaksa dia akan tetap menunggu'pikir Sasuke merasa aneh !

Saat sudah sampai dirumah Sasuke langsung disambut ibunya yang mengatakan kalau ada teman yang menunggu di kamar Sasuke,saat Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dia tercengah hebat melihat seorang cewe berambut indigo mengenakan pakaian santai duduk santai menonton di kamarnya !'Uhk dia lagi'batin Sasuke murung,seraya berjalan kearah Hinata !

"Sasuke-kun"kata Hinata girang yang langsung menarik Sasuke duduk disebelahnya . "Ayo kita nonton movie ini"ajak Hinata yang memencet tombol _prev_ di remote control .

30 menit berlalu,lalu saat adegan yang ditunggu-tunggu Hinata dimana pemainnya berciuman seraya berkata "_I Love You" _Hinata memulai aksinya !

"Sasuke-kun"kata Hinata yang merapatkan tubuhnya dekat dengan sasuke !

"di saat seperti ini,kita menonton movie romantic,berdua dikamar, dan ada adegan ciumannya"Hinata sudah bersiap-siap merapatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke,tapi di wajah Sasuke malah muncul perempatan ! "Uhk…SUDAH PULANG SANA"teriak Sasuke sambil melempar Hinata keluar kamarnya .

"BLAM"suara pintu kamar dibanting

'Uhh….Sasuke-kun tidak mau menciumku'batin Hinata sedih dengan tampang _innocent_ 'tapi aku harus lebih agresif lagi,kan Sasuke orangnya pemalu (?)'pikir Hinata yang tidak berlama-lama sedih.

Besoknya di kelas Hianta meminta bantuan sahabatnya Kiba untuk memjalankan rencana Hinata,Kiba setuju-setuju saja membantu Hinata . 'Kali ini pasti bisa'batin Hinata yakin !

Saat brada diruang ganti Sasuke heran kok gak ada orang satu pun,bahkan Naruto saja tidak ada 'Kemana semua orang ya'pikir Sasuke.

"BLAK"terdengar suara pintu terbuka,Sasuke yang sedang beganti pakaian kaget lalu menoleh,kearah orang yang membuka pintu, 'rupanya Hinata toh'batin Sasuke 'APA…Hinata apa yang dilakukannya disini'Sasuke kaget,(bayangin sendiri kalau Sasuke kaget gimana,karna Author gak tau gimana :D )

"Hinata….non anggota dilarang masuk"kata Sasuke kaget besar-besaran sambil menutup tubuhnya yang membuat cewe-cewe mimisan itu minus Hinata yang tidak perduli dengan keadaan Sasuke sekarang,dengan potongan baju seragamnya !

"Ho…Ho….Ho"Hinata tertawa aneh,matanya berbentuk bintang dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi warna hitam,jelas saja dia merencanakan sesuatu yang nekat kali ini!

"Kiba…."teriak Hinata pada Kiba yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam loker,detik kemudian Kiba sudah mengunci Sasuke agar Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak ! dan benar saja Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak .

"Hinata apa-apaan ini"Tanya Sasuke pada hinata yang berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke,perasaan Sasuke sekarang seperti anak perempuan akan diperkosa oleh pacarnya!(Author : itu berlebihan Sasuke-kun).

Hinata tidak menjawab,lalu secara perlahan Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke,sedang Sasuke yang gerakannya sudah di kunci Kiba tidak bisa bergerak dia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tapi Hinata malah semakin mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke tapi Sasuke malah menundukkan wajah nya !

"Hinata"bisik Sasuke pelan ! sedangkan Hinata malah mencondongkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke tanpa perduli pada perasaan Sasuke !

""Hentikan…."kata Sasuke datar . "HENTIKAN ATAU KITA PUTUS !"teriak Sasuke langsung di wajah Hinata .

Hinata kaget,lalu air matanya perlahan-lahan berlinang dia membalikkan wajahnya lalu berlari meninngalkan ruang ganti club sepak bola .

Kiba yang kaget karna teriakan Sasuke langsung melepaskan Sasuke lalu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan _Deahtglare _nya tapi malah _SweatDrop _karna di tatap balik sama Sasuke .

"Sasuke lebih baik kau mengejar Hinata,sejak dia pacaran sama kamu dia gak penah nangis lagi,dia selalu tersenyum atau kadang-kandang tertawa seperti lainya ."seru Kiba yakin

"Tidak mau"ucap Sasuke ngambek !

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau,aku saja yang mengejar Hinata"ucap Kiba sambil berlari mengejar Hinata.

"Huft…."kerutu Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

SKIP TIME

'Bodonya aku,bagaimana mungkin aku melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti itu,akan aku kemanakan nama Hyuuga kalau aku seperti ini'lirih Hinata sambil meneteskan air mata !

'Harusnya aku sadar kalau Sasuke tidak menyukaiku semenjak aku membaca majalah itu…Hiks'

"Hinata"teriak Kiba yang berjarak 7 meter dari tempat Hinata,Hinata menoleh kearah Kiba lalu dengan sigap dia menghapus air matanya.

"Hinata"kali ini Kiba sudah tidak berteriak lagi karna jaraknya dengan Hinata sudah dekat apalagi dengan melihat keadaan Hinata sekarang tidak mungkin Kiba berteriak lagi .

"Aku tidak pernah melihat mu menangis semenjak kamu pacaran sama Sasuke"ungkap Kiba !

"Apa aku sememalukan itu ya Kiba ?"Tanya Hinata pada Kiba dengan sangat halus .

"Apa maksud mu Hinata ?"Kiba menatap Hinata dengan tatapan iba , "Kau berubah dari pendiam dan pemalu menjadi anak yang ceria,bukankah itu bagus Hinata ?"Tanya Kiba balik .

"Tapi karna aku terlalu ceria,aku..hiks…aku jadi memalukan iya kan Kiba ?"Tanya Hinata kali ini dengan air mata yang tak dapat di bending lagi .

"Tidak juga,karna kau ceria itu malah jadi daya tarikmu Hinata"kata Kiba yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata tanpa di sadari oleh Kiba seseorang menempeleng Kiba dari belakang sehinnga Kiba terjatuh . "Sa…Sasuke-kun"kata Hinata lirih .

"Hah…Sasuke"kata Kiba sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya, "Maaf ya Sasuke aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu pacar mu "elak Kiba sambil tersenyum kaku yang mendapat _DeathGlare_ dari Sasuke .

"Kiba tolong tinggalkan kami berdua"Kata Sasuke putus asa .yang langsung di iya kan oleh Kiba,setelah Kiba meninggalkan mereka Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya .

"Hinata kau masih marah karna aku membentakmu ya ?"Tanya Sasuke lembut

"Sasuke-kun,aku mau KITA PUTUS"kata Hinata yang bangun dari duduknya dan menatap Sasuke langsung .

"Tidak mau"jawah Sasuke enteng

"Kenapa,bukankah Sasuke yang minta putus ?" kata Hinata setengah berteriak "Sasuke minta putus karna itu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya iya kan,lalu kenapa Sasuke gak mau putus ?"Tanya Hinata dengan wajah _innocent_ yang telah kembali .

"Itu karna aku menyukai mu Hinata"jawab Sasuke yang berwajah merah .

"Bohong,Sasuke hanya kasiah pada ku kan ?"Hinata tidak mau kalah . "Kata siapa"Tanya Sasuke yang mulai kesal

"ak…aku baca di majalah,katanya kalau ada cowo yang tidak mau mencium pacarnya,itu karna dia tidak suka pada pacarnya itu"jawab Hinata mantap .

"Dulunya kupikir aku tidak bisa suka padamu yang berubah 1800 ,tapi itu dulu entah mengapa sekarang aku menyukaimu Hinata"kata Sasuke jujur ,tapi Hinata kan tidak tau .

"Bohong"teriak Hinata

karna kesal akhirnya Sasuke menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya lalu menciumnya .

"aku sudah mencium mu sekarang kau puas"kata Sasuke yang membuat Hinata terkejut ,lalu berubah menjadi berseri-seri lagi "Sasuke-kun"kata Hinata malu-malu,lalu dibawah langit yang menguning mereka berciuman kembali .

Sekian !

**Gak banget ya Hinata jadi super aneh dalam fic ini  
>bagi penggemar Hinata "gomen dan ampun"<br>karna buat Hinata jadi cewe hiperaktif  
>mohon Kritik dan Sarannya …<strong>

**NB : cerita ini idenya dari komik karya Shiomiya!**


End file.
